


all that you are is all that I'll ever need

by lavenderlotion



Series: i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Bruce’s strength, a strength so many others don’t even bother to notice, is one of the things Peter loves most about him.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker
Series: i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684696
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	all that you are is all that I'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i’ve written in three weeks i hate my job

“How’s the water?” Peter asks quietly, arms wrapped tight around his middle. It pulls at his ribs—he can feel the way the splintered bone is slowly knitting itself back together, everything ramped up to eleven—but he doesn’t care. 

He’s too sore to care, not when the way his bitten down nails dig into his ribs offers him a modicum of comfort and a quieting to his racing thoughts.

“It’s too hot,” Bruce tells him softly, soft enough that Peter would worry if he didn’t feel quite so numb. As it is, concern builds along the back of his mind; Hulk was out with them, and Peter  _ knows _ it’s hard on Bruce, even now,  _ especially now, _ when things went the way they did. “Give it another minute.”

Peter nods, but he doesn’t say anything as he shuffles, barefoot, tiled floor. His feet slip along the glossy marble, and the heated floor does little to quell his shivering, not when the chill has settled into his very bones. Bruce is sat astride the porcelain ledge the tub is tucked into, legs spread wide enough that Peter’s able to make space for himself between them. Peter doesn’t stop when his shins brush against Bruce’s bare legs—he shuffles forward until he’s snugly pressed against the inside of Bruce’s thighs. 

A sigh falls from Peter’s chapped lips at the contact, skin to skin with nothing between them, and something deep in his chest settles. Bruce falls forward, one arm still hung behind him, fingers tipped into the water, and Peter lets his arms fall to his side so Bruce’s face can settle against his belly. It’s easy to rest his arms across the breadth of Bruce’s shoulders; even if Bruce might not be as strong, physically, as Peter, the strength that Bruce carries in his  _ heart _ is something that’s awed Peter from the beginning, something that picks him up when he falls and puts him back together,  _ keeps _ him together before he can even fall apart, a strength that carries the burdens of a world that would rather see them crash than soar for  _ so many _ reasons that Peter doesn’t understand. 

Bruce’s strength, a strength so many others don’t even bother to notice, is one of the things Peter loves most about him. 

“It’s ready,” Bruce mumbles into his skin, the scratch of his stubble sending a shiver racing down Peter’s spine. 

Neither of them move. The water keeps running. The breathe one another in; Peter can scent Bruce’s sweat and the lingering patches of ash from the explosion Hulk had taken the brunt of, and he can smell himself, too, can taste his desperation and exhaustion on his tongue. It weighs him down and he allows it to bow him forward, if only so that he can press his lips to the crown of Bruce’s shaggy head. 

Peter cards his hands through Bruce’s hair and, as he often does, realizes how lucky he is to love and be loved by this wonderful man. 

**Author's Note:**

> i _know_ this isn't an update to the main story - I am hoping to get back to it soon! PLEASE let me know what you think - I could really use some comments right now
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
